The Missing Pen
by Cobalt Syrinx
Summary: Ian loses his pen twice and does some "interesting things". CONTAINS YAOI  Ian x Nicolae


Trying not to think about it, Nicolae shrunk down against a tree near his small shop. He couldn't help but think about it though. It was something that made him feel different. It was Ian. Nicolae saw him walk by sometimes, looking at how his black hair bounced with each step, and when he smiled. Dear god what that smile appeared, anybody could see Nicu blushing a mile away. Day dreaming about him and falling into a lost world, he found it that he couldn't stop thinking if Ian was kissing him right now. In the golden sunset with no one around, it would be pure heaven for him. "That's it!" he said to himself. He was off to go and find this man, he was going to get what he wanted if Ian liked it or not. Completely forgetting about his shop, Nicolae ran off to find Ian. Panting from the long run to Barton Boutique, he peeked inside and went straight over to Ian. "Nicolae? What are you doing here?" Nicu's face turned a light pink in embarrassment, but he hid it well. "Just asking a friend a favor, that's all". Raising an eyebrow curiously, Ian looked him straight in the eyes. "Oh really, if it involves you selling me something, I am not buying anything. What do you need?" Looking at the ground, his face turned a deeper shade of pink. "It's just a favor, I promise, no tricks". Sighing, Ian agreed. "Alright, I'll go over to your shop in about five minutes, I can close early today I guess".

Waiting for Nicu was a hard task sometimes; he had a short amount of patience, but this wait helped him to form his plan further. Smiling and jumping up quickly, he noticed Ian not too far from his shop, waving at him. "Alright, what is it that you need Nicu?" Ian asked. Nicolae pulled his shirt sleeve until they were inside his caravan. There was a bottle of wine hanging about that Nicu had left there for his plan. Grabbing a cheap looking cup, he poured some for Ian and smirked at him. "C'mon, why don't we just hang out for the rest of today? You probably get so bored at the shop, we could get a better friendship going on, you know what I mean?" Feeling a little worried that Nicolae might be tricking him, but in truth, the shop was a little boring and it became the same thing every day. Why not know Nicolae better? "Well, alright, but don't you dare try to steal anything from me!" Ian joked. Punching him on the arm roughly, Nicolae grinned. "That's the spirit Ian, but you should learn to keep your valuables close by". Holding up a fancy pen that was in Ian's pocket, Nicolae found himself being pushed to the floor with his friend on top of him, grabbing at the pen. Give me that back you little thief!" Ian chuckled. Slightly turned on with Ian on top of him, he knew Ian was completely unaware of what would happen next to him.

Pulling a length of rope from under a pile of items, he quickly turned the tables and pressed Ian on his stomach. Tying the rope tightly around his hands and legs, he looked down at the squirming figure. "What the hell? What did you do that for?" Ian hissed at him. Closing the door and locking it, Nicolae flipped Ian over again so he was lying on his back and sat on his stomach. Leaning inches away from his captive's face, Nicolae pressed his hot lips onto Ian's. His tongue pushed into Ian's burning mouth while grabbing his thick, black hair. Completely stunned, Ian looked up at him once their lips parted. Regaining his words, he shakily spoke. "U-Uhh, what exactly are you doing?" Nicolae licked his lips and smirked at him. Hushing him, he continued. He quickly unbuttoned Ian's jacket and shirt and threw them aside, moving his hands down the pristine body. Brushing a nipple, he noticed Ian gasped a little. Reaching down to lick it, Nicolae felt him shudder. "Ahh, Stop t-that, this is wrong!" Ian stuttered but his pleasured body said "Yes! Keep going, I want!"

Nicolae devilishly looked at him. "Stop already? I just began, don't you like…this?" he reached down and rubbed the crotch of Ian's pants. Letting out a small whimper, Ian could feel his pants getting tighter by every touch. He tried to resist Nicolae's pleasuring touches but it was oh so hard with him kissing his neck and nipping him lightly. "Well, what do you want?" Nicolae watched Ian's face get beads of sweat as he continued stroking him. Ian couldn't contain himself from blurting out, "Please don't stop Nicu". Smiling, Nicolae tugged Ian's pants down along with his boxers, revealing an erect membrane. "That's what I wanted to hear" Licking the tip ever so slightly, he heard Ian moan and whimper. Taking in more of the length, he went slowly up and down the head. Going further made Ian pant a little bit. "H-harder!" he gasped. With a quicker speed, he went at an alarmingly faster rate. Breathing harder than ever, Ian rocked with the movements down Nicolae's steamy mouth. Then, he started to see his companion slip his hands into his own pants to stroke himself. Sucking rapidly, Nicolae felt himself getting light headed. Making small groans for each time he felt that marvelous head go from top to bottom, Ian couldn't hold it any longer. His seed shot down into Nicolae's throat and he felt the hot mouth leaving him. From what he could tell, his friend had also made quite a mess on the floor. They were both breathless and lying on the floor, feeling exhausted.

Nicolae was the first to recover, pulling his pants back up and still spitting out the seed. He untied the rope around Ian and cleaned up the floor before anyone could knock on the door or break it open, just in case. Feeling weak in the limbs, Ian got himself up and quickly threw on his shirt. "See, I'm not that bad of a guy after all! Now get outta here before some suspicious people come sneaking around here, we don't want anyone to know about this." Nicolae then unlocked the door and winked at him. Ian's face was slowly becoming less red and he finally answered back. "Heh, see you later Nicu." On his way out, he felt his butt being slapped. "Tomorrow night then?" laughed Nicolae. "Hey, watch it! I'll sneak out once Rufus falls asleep." Upon his leave, he reached into his pocket once he got to his destination to find his keys. Feeling around, he noticed his pen was gone, again. "God damnit Nicolae!"


End file.
